


Strut That Rut (you started a revolution in me)

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: At twenty-two, Viktor Nikiforov is on top of the world, aiming for a gold medal at the biggest competition of the year. Of course, that's exactly when his rut begins. He decides to delay his cycle and finish out the season, but competition week becomes a challenge when he bumps into Katsuki Yuuri, the loveliest omega he has ever met.





	Strut That Rut (you started a revolution in me)

Viktor has never cared much for ruts. The hormones, the cravings, the constant tension in his body and mind -- he would rather go without. Yet even Viktor, who has never cared for his own status as an alpha beyond how he can use it to his advantage, has to admit that ruts can be enjoyable.

To an extent. The heat partners he chose in the past were adequate, to say the least. Yet Viktor never bonded with any of them. Bonding is intimate, personal, special. Not something Viktor wants to share with a stranger. He put his love and life on hold years ago, and that included any possibility of a bond.

Pre-rut hormones are the worst. He wants to stalk everywhere and snarl at people for invading his personal space. Media darling that he is, Viktor never lets his hormones affect his interactions with his fans or peers. Even when lust and restlessness churn beneath his skin, his pheromones nearly breaking through the scent blockers he wears religiously, Viktor always remains polite and charming to everyone.

He isn't above taking advantage of his hormones on occasion, even though he dislikes them.

At twenty-two, Viktor is on top of the world. He has two international gold medals already, and he is aiming for his third. He has already won at Europeans and the GPF; what is one more medal for the season? If Viktor can beat the top skater from Italy, then his victory is assured.

The day before he leaves for Worlds in London, Viktor feels the familiar creep of restlessness, coiling up his spine and making him bare his teeth at the mailman for a second. Horrified, Viktor quickly takes his packages and disappears into his apartment, dropping everything on the couch and staring down at his hands.

Rut. He grits his teeth and curses his genes. Couldn't he have become a Beta? He can't pull out of Worlds. His career hinges upon winning this competition. Viktor cannot afford missing the biggest skate of the season just because of a small inconvenience of biology. With a low growl that irritates him the second after he makes the noise, Viktor grabs his laptop to check the ISU rules.

The ISU regulates their athletes' health, from scent blockers (required when competing) to any medications that affect ruts and heats. Viktor is relieved to find out that he can still compete if he takes a rut blocker; all he needs to do is declare the medication with a doctor's note.

Grimly, Viktor calls his physician.

Three hours and a filled prescription later, Viktor takes out his box of Knot-Now™ and frowns at the simplistic gray packaging. The brand name aside, he has never delayed a rut before, so he has no idea how his body will react. His doctor had assured him that he would be fine to compete. The only issue would be that his rut may be stronger than usual from the delay -- or it might block out the rut completely. Viktor will find out in a week, it seems.

Yakov already knows, so Viktor wastes no time in swallowing his first dose. Then he goes to pack and tries to forget about the whole mess.

Three days later, Viktor feels fine. The restlessness in the base of his spine is gone, and he has no problems with practice. Yakov is pleased with his progress and sends him off to explore the city the night before his short program, sternly vowing to punish him if Viktor gets too drunk.

Viktor isn't worried. He doesn't drink before competitions anyway.

He has gone out to dinner the past two nights with his fellow Russian skaters, but tonight, Viktor neatly avoids them and sets out on his own. London is mild in March compared to St. Petersburg, and Viktor takes full advantage, leaving his coat and scarf in his hotel room. The locals give him odd looks for walking around in only a jacket, but Viktor pays them no mind.

He takes the bus to Hyde Park, smiling at anyone who recognizes him and reveling in the freedom of being able to walk around when he is supposed to be rutting. Being free to do what he wants feels illicit in a way; he should be locked in a room with a willing omega right now, but instead, Viktor is happily strolling through a large park, admiring the fountains and bare trees. He looks forward to his short program; he hopes to blow everyone out of the water.

A scent catches his attention, and Viktor goes still.

Soft, vulnerable, sweet, _omega._ An omega is nearby. The scent is very subtle, muted beneath the sterile weight of scent blockers, but Viktor smells it anyway. The scent blocker must be wearing off.

Or... perhaps Viktor's senses are stronger, the side effects of his postponed rut still lingering in his system.

The doctor warned him about this. When in a rut, an alpha's abilities are heightened, particularly scent and hearing, so that an alpha can protect their mate and nest from intruders. The old instincts have never faded, despite humanity's evolution, and so Viktor has often avoided people during his ruts.

He wasn't thinking. He should go back to his hotel room and hide for the rest of the day. Anything could trigger his rut if he isn't careful. With a small scowl, Viktor starts to turn away from the fountain in front of him. The omega smells amazing, but Viktor can't let himself rut right now. Not today, not when he has a program tomorrow afternoon. An omega isn't worth it -- even though Viktor has never, ever in his life smelled someone so delicious.

Then his eyes land on a slim figure across the water, and a shiver runs through him.

A man with dark hair and eyes stands alone, fiddling with something in his hands. He is bundled up in a coat and scarf, glasses on his face. The omega is beautiful. Full lips, dark eyelashes, slim beneath his bulky coat, with long legs that look like they belong to a dancer. He looks shorter than Viktor, Japanese, and quite fit.

To his eternal dismay, he is the source of the sweet, tempting scent that makes Viktor want to abandon the most important competition of his career. Viktor follows the curve of the omega's backside, swallowing against the dryness in his throat, and forces himself to think pure thoughts.

Viktor doesn't know how long he stands there staring. The man -- _omega_ , beautiful, tempting -- lets out a grumble that Viktor can hear, even though he is on the other side of the fountain.

"C'mon, please don't do this to me..."

Viktor doesn't realize he has moved until he is halfway around the fountain. He slows and approaches the omega carefully, catching another tantalizing hint of his scent and suppressing a groan. No one else seems interested in the omega, to Viktor's eternal relief. He doesn't want to fight anyone for the omega's hand.

He would, too, and that scares him most of all.

"This is ridiculous," the omega sighs, lowering his hands, and that's when Viktor reaches him.

"Can I be of service?" Viktor asks smoothly, putting on a charming smile. The man glances up, takes one look at him, and squawks, throwing something in the air as he flails.

"V-V-V-Viktor?!"

Viktor reaches out without thinking to catch the item. He blinks down at a phone, then looks at the omega, who is staring at him in shock, a flush rising to his cheeks. Viktor's lips twitch in amusement. How cute, the omega is a fan of his. He offers the phone to the man and bows over it, smiling.

"I apologize for startling you. It seems you know my name, but I don't know yours...?"

Something in the man's expression dims, before the flush deepens. "U-um, well, you wouldn't, I mean, I just debuted last year, so it's not like..." He clears his throat, then reaches out to take his phone. "I'm Yuuri."

"Yuuri," Viktor croons, catching Yuuri's hand and kissing his fingers while holding Yuuri's gaze. This close, he can smell Yuuri clearly, and it makes his mouth water. If he dragged Yuuri off behind that bush and had his filthy way with him, nobody would notice... right? Yuuri's eyes go wide, and the blush on his cheeks spreads up to his ears in a very cute manner. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you," Yuuri says faintly, then quickly recovers his hand and steps back. "Um, right, I should go, it's getting late, so --"

"Did you need help? You seemed upset," Viktor interrupts. He has the feeling that if he lets Yuuri get away, he may never see him again.

"It's fine! I just lost service on my phone, and I needed to call someone, but it'll be okay, I can call them when I get back to my hotel!"

Viktor suppresses the irrational jealousy at Yuuri needing to call someone. This isn't his omega. He and Yuuri do not know each other, though Yuuri recognizes him. He should not let his ridiculous alpha urges overwhelm him and threaten to make this omega uncomfortable.

Alpha. Rut. Fuck, Viktor needs to get out of here, before he really does drag Yuuri over to that bush and does something he really shouldn't do.

"As long as you'll be alright," he says instead of commenting, his smile widening. Yuuri nods quickly.

"Yes, thank you!"

"Then, I hope you have a lovely evening, and that everything gets resolved." Viktor gives Yuuri another smile, then steps past him, slowing a little to breathe in his sweet scent once more. Definitely muted by scent blockers, but clear enough that Viktor can enjoy. He thinks longingly of asking Yuuri back to his hotel room to share his rut, then shakes his mind of the thought.

He can't go into a rut now. He is far, far too busy. When he gets back to his room, he makes sure to take an extra dose of his medication, just in case.

~*~

The short program goes well. Viktor places within the top four, which earns him a ticket to the free skate. Some of the other skaters were very good, but Viktor has faith in his own skills, that he will destroy them come tomorrow.

He smiles for the cameras, delighted that they share his excitement for the free skate. He answers their questions, then escapes the reporters as quickly as he can, deciding to find his coach and leave. As he passes the room where the other skaters are reclaiming their belongings, he catches a hint of a scent and slows.

That scent again. _Yuuri._ Viktor lifts his head and looks around, bewildered. How could Yuuri be here? He stares at the largest cluster of skaters in the room, his eyes narrowing, and nearly steps into the chaos before Yakov grabs his arm and hauls him off.

Viktor sputters. "Yakov, wait --"

"You have just enough time to get back to the hotel and shower before dinner tonight," Yakov tells him, ignoring Viktor's surprise. He already has Viktor's bags and skates. "We are meeting a sponsor. You _will_ behave."

Viktor huffs a sigh and obediently follows Yakov back to the hotel, thinking all the while of that tempting scent. As soon as he gets a moment alone, Viktor pulls out his phone and checks the list of competitors, eyes skimming the names until he sees one in particular.

_Katsuki Yuuri, Japan._

His lips curl. How interesting. Now Yuuri's strange mumbling and his recognition of Viktor make sense. Viktor pulls up the results for the short program and is surprised and pleased to find that Yuuri made it into the second round, allowing him to advance to the free skate. Which means Viktor will skate against him tomorrow.

He disappears into his shower, whistling.

~*~

The day of the free skate dawns gray and cold. Viktor breathes in the brisk air with a smile when he steps out of the bus, looking up at the arena with determination. He will win gold today; he has to. As soon as he secures the medal, then Viktor can retreat home and fall into his rut. Several days of sex after he accomplishes his dream of winning a gold medal at Worlds? Viktor can hardly wait.

A familiar head of dark hair passes him, and Viktor pauses, watching Katsuki Yuuri make his way into the arena with his head down, studiously ignoring Viktor. He breathes in deeply but catches no hint of Yuuri's sublime omega scent, only that of a beta. This early in the day, scent blockers would still be strong, particularly the gel versions. Viktor suspects that Yuuri uses that or an aerosol scent blocker, which would explain why Viktor has been able to scent him. Usually the pill scent blockers don't stop working, while the aerosols and gels can wear off, especially with sweat.

He knows Yuuri is an omega. His nose hadn't lied that day; he looked it up later and found Yuuri's designation online. It was well-hidden in a Japanese information site, but one that was credible. Yuuri's official profile on the ISU website didn't have his designation, but the Japanese Skating Federation website did, as well as a great deal of other information, such as Yuuri's age (eighteen) and birthday (November 29th).

Their designations don't matter when they skate, but during the off-season...

Viktor smiles a little. He silently wishes Yuuri luck and follows the crowd of skaters and coaches inside, looking forward to the day. He will skate in the second half of the event tonight, but Yuuri will skate in the first event later this morning.

Viktor wants to watch him. Seeing the videos last night hadn't done Yuuri justice; he had been determined and bold in his presentation, yet hesitant in his jumps. The mistakes were clear, but still Viktor could not stop replaying the videos, fascinated by the music in his every movement.

Yuuri is nervous, easily led by mistakes, yet something about his skating moves Viktor. Almost as much as his scent calls to Viktor's instincts, to seize Yuuri by the hips and do terrible, wicked things to that nubile dancer's body. He wants to inhale Yuuri's true scent, untouched by scent blockers or other people.

What a strange desire. Viktor is thrilled by it; nobody has ever enraptured him like Yuuri.

He sneaks away from Yakov long enough to make his way to the back rooms where the first set of skaters are waiting. A few nod to him, but most of them ignore him, deep in their thoughts. Further down the hall, all alone, is a dark head of hair, bowed over clasped hands.

Viktor walks over with a smile. He stops beside Yuuri and puts his hand on his hip, leaning against the wall. He toys with the idea of unzipping his jacket, knowing that his free skate outfit is quite stunning, but then Yuuri looks up and all of Viktor's attention is swallowed by dark eyes.

Yuuri turns pink at the sight of him. "V-Viktor?"

"Fancy seeing you here," Viktor purrs, his smile widening as Yuuri starts to flail around. So cute. "You did not tell me you were a skater, Yuuri."

"It wasn't important," Yuuri mumbles. Viktor lifts a hand to push his hair out of his face, and Yuuri's gaze follows the movement. "What are you doing down here? Aren't you skating later?"

"I came to see you."

Yuuri goes still, before something in his face lights up, and it warms Viktor to see such an expression. Yuuri even deigns to give him a small smile, his happiness obvious, and Viktor feels his own smile widen, his chest filling with pride at pleasing Yuuri so easily.

"Wow... um. Thank you. I'm really looking forward to your free skate," Yuuri says in a rush, his cheeks darkening. "Good luck tonight."

"Why, thank you, Yuuri. I should be saying that to you. You're skating soon, aren't you?"

Yuuri's gaze darts down the hall. His mouth, soft and pink, twists slightly, the smile fading as quickly as it appeared. Viktor notices his hands tremble slightly between his knees. "Yeah. Soon."

Viktor debates what to say. Yuuri clearly wants to talk to him, just not right now when nerves are threatening to overwhelm him. He wonders at someone who gets so nervous before a competition, then softens a little when Yuuri peeks up at him again, those dark eyes anxious. Yuuri has such pretty eyelashes. Viktor could stare at him all day and be perfectly happy.

"I wanted to wish you luck," Viktor says, instead of letting himself get closer to try and count Yuuri's eyelashes. That would be strange. Likely his rut hormones talking. He should really go sit down. "We may not know each other very well, but I like your skating, Yuuri. I hope your free skate goes well." He winks, and Yuuri's eyes go wide, staring at him in stunned awe.

Viktor likes that look on his face. Without thinking too hard on the consequences, he lets himself have one touch, reaching over and patting Yuuri on the shoulder. He takes a brief moment to enjoy the feeling of warm muscle beneath his fingers before he lets go, throwing out a charming grin.

"Good luck, Yuuri. I'll be watching."

Then he saunters off, breezing past the other skaters and staff as he makes his way back to the stadium, priding himself on a job well done. He spoke to Yuuri and got his attention, even got a tiny smile.

He freezes in the middle of the hallway, staring straight ahead.

He is _strutting._ He was putting on a show for Yuuri! He was _showing off_ like -- like some peacocking alpha, preening under the attention of his chosen omega. He cannot believe himself. His rut hormones have all but taken over his instincts -- and Viktor rarely indulges in showing off for omegas, only for his audience. He hasn't preened over an omega since he first presented as a teenager.

Viktor glances over his shoulder. Yuuri is still sitting at the end of the hall, but he has a small smile on his face, that disappears as soon as he realizes Viktor is looking at him. He ducks his head, then looks up again and hesitantly lifts his hand in a wave, the smile returning. Viktor puts a smile on his face, waves back, and heads upstairs.

He is so fucked.

~*~

Viktor steps onto the ice, smiling up at the audience. They are cheering his name, in love with him, and he basks in the attention, spreading his arms to accept their applause. With his name ringing across the ice, Viktor makes his way to the center of the rink and bows his head.

Heavy drums and guitar start in a cascade of notes, and Viktor sets off across the ice in a powerful glide, his lips curling into a smirk. The song is dark where many of Viktor's previous skates have been light, particularly his short program; it is power and fury where he was once shadow and illusion.

Perfect for an alpha set on taking on the world.

Viktor knows the power of his face, of his ability to affect his audience. Though he may not like his secondary gender, he knows full well that the rest of the world is in love with him for it. He flirted with their perceptions in the past; at seventeen, before he presented, he toyed with androgyny, because the world had salivated at whether he would become an omega or an alpha. Beta was never part of the equation; his parents had been an alpha power couple, and Viktor was always meant to be either alpha or omega.

He became an alpha, and they loved him for it, even as some of them mourned.

His skate is hard, fast, made of strength and power in sharp turns and quick steps. His jumps are flawless, high and dazzling. Once he gets his quad flip done -- the second of his career, and his new favorite -- the rest of the skate feels like flying, like sauntering across the ground, stalking the prey that he has been hunting for days now.

Viktor grins as the audience gasps at his death drop, spinning and throwing his head back to welcome their worship. Somewhere in that audience is an omega with dark eyes and a shy smile, and Viktor wants him to watch this skate, to know that Viktor _sees him_.

Though the physical effects of his rut are well suppressed, Viktor cannot help the instincts -- to prowl, to preen, to possess and conquer. He throws those feelings into his skate, infusing each movement with the power he rarely shows. He wants to show off -- and he wants to _win_. Only the best alpha can prove himself worthy.

When Viktor sweeps into his finale, landing his last jump and coming to a stop on the ice, he can feel the sweat on his face, his soft pants hitting his hands poised before him. The silence in the arena sends a shiver through him, until he slowly straightens and lifts his head.

The screams shock him, and Viktor finds himself beaming, bowing low to the audience that loves him.

He wins gold.

~*~

For the rest of the competition, Viktor doesn't see or scent a single hint of Katsuki Yuuri. It disappoints him more than he can show, so he puts on a smile for his adoring fans and the many reporters all but stalking him for interviews.

Yuuri did not medal. The top skaters from Italy and France take silver and gold, while China beats out Japan for fourth place. Still, fifth place is very good, considering how many athletes competed, so Viktor does not think that Yuuri should be ashamed of losing. He cannot think of why else the other skater would be so elusive.

It grates on his instincts. He wants to chase Yuuri down and catch him, but he has obligations, responsibilities. Yakov would have his head if Viktor disappeared. Viktor resists, but grudgingly, sulking for a while until he manages to find Yuuri's SNS accounts. Then he spends half of the pair skates scrolling through all of Yuuri's posts and adding comments. It soothes the needy side of him for a while.

The last day of the competition is spent in ceremonies and preparations for the gala skate. During practice, Viktor catches sight of Yuuri, who turns pink as soon as he spots him and skates off to hide with his peers from Japan. Viktor is left bewildered by the reaction, but as the practice progresses, he thinks it over and realizes that Yuuri was indeed affected by his free skate. The smugness he feels for the rest of the day gives Yakov a headache, but Viktor doesn't care.

Viktor skates his exhibition skate -- one of his more popular programs from his ice shows -- and stands tall next to the other medalists, smiling for everyone to see. He already took the last of his medication, and the effects are set to wear off within the next two days. Hopefully, he will be safe in St. Petersburg with a rut partner.

Even if he truly wants someone else.

Then comes the banquet, and with the banquet, comes the smell of an omega.

Everyone usually lets go of their scent blockers for the banquets, since the season over and the time to celebrate has come. Viktor tends to ignore it, since he doesn't bother with scenting people, but tonight he is on edge, straining for a hint of that delicious scent that seems to pervade the air around him, yet he can never find the source of it.

He searches until the night is nearly over, and then he finally succeeds, spotting a dark head of hair across the room. At last, Viktor lays eyes on Yuuri once more, standing awkwardly to one side of the vast dance floor with a glass of champagne touching his lips, not drinking. Viktor approaches slowly, careful of spooking his prey, until he can lean against the wall beside his target.

"Hello, Yuuri."

The noise Yuuri makes is nothing short of hilarious, especially paired with the way he throws his champagne in the air, but Viktor is trying to be suave, so he does not laugh. Instead he reaches out quickly to catch the glass before it spills all over Yuuri's suit, his smile widening.

"This is becoming a habit, isn't it?"

"Oh, um, hi, Viktor," Yuuri stutters, staring at him with wide eyes, those pretty dark eyes that have been calling Viktor for days now. Viktor holds out the champagne, suppressing a growl when Yuuri touches his fingers to take the glass. "Th-thank you?"

"You're welcome," Viktor says pleasantly. Inside, his thoughts are racing. He just came over to say hi -- but he can feel restlessness at the base of his spine now, combined with the urge to bury his face in Yuuri's neck and breathe in. He is well aware of other people standing nearby, particularly the alphas within easy stride of Yuuri. Restlessness, anger, possessiveness. Instincts that he has been able to ignore for a week. Did he misread the information on the medication? He did take two pills in one day, but that shouldn't have affected the delay...

Or... perhaps _Yuuri_ is the reason his rut is starting early. Viktor needs to get away from him, now.

"Congratulations on fifth place. You did very well," Viktor says instead of moving, pleased when Yuuri's smile brightens.

"Thank you," Yuuri says again, more shyly. "I worked really hard. I think... um, hearing you say you would watch my skate... it really inspired me. I skated like I wanted you to watch."

"I did watch. You were amazing." The way Yuuri lights up makes something churn in Viktor's stomach. He wants to chase Yuuri -- but hasn't he been chasing Yuuri all week? An unconventional chase, to be sure, but then, Viktor is an unconventional alpha. Only three times a year does Viktor ever give in to his instincts; the rest of the time, he acts as a flawless beta. He should really leave.

But he doesn't want to leave Yuuri. With a will of iron, Viktor resists the urge to press Yuuri to the wall, and focuses on asking Yuuri about himself. Yuuri makes a show of surprise, but Viktor can see the pleasure in his gaze, that Viktor is talking to him and showing interest in him. Viktor carefully memorizes every answer to his questions, wanting to know all about Yuuri.

When Yuuri compliments Viktor's free skate with another shy, happy smile, Viktor realizes that he is preening long after the fact. Yuuri doesn't seem to notice, too overwhelmed by Viktor talking to him -- definitely a fan, though Yuuri is surprisingly honest with his adoration. With a small sigh, Viktor reluctantly accepts his new reality.

He wants Yuuri as his rut partner. His instincts will accept no other, now.

"Um, Viktor," Yuuri asks suddenly during a lull in conversation. "W-would you like to dance?"

Viktor blinks. Yuuri has a glint in his eye, something like determination, and Viktor slowly relaxes, a smile touching his lips. He won't ask Yuuri to be his rut partner -- that would be uncouth, bordering on aggressive. Instead he will take the dance, then go home to dream of an omega who sets his instincts on fire.

"I would love to, Yuuri."

The way he sweeps Yuuri into his arms is nothing short of pure grace. Yuuri ends up standing close to him, his arms wrapped around Viktor in a death grip, while Viktor guides them along the dance floor. Despite his nerves, Yuuri clearly has had classical training, following Viktor's movements fluidly. The way Yuuri fits in his arms...

Their slow dance is full of warmth and temptation, with Yuuri's blossoming scent so close to Viktor's mouth. Viktor can tell that his scent blockers have all but faded, though his own blockers are holding strong, hiding the telltale signs of his rut. If he can have this for just a few more moments...

He resists doing anything untoward, and he is rewarded when the music turns fast, and Yuuri sweeps him off into a paired dance. Viktor follows along, delighted when Yuuri spins them both around the room. Yuuri is smiling at him, his eyes bright with excitement and attraction, and Viktor cannot help but respond, dipping Yuuri low enough to touch the floor at times, and falling into Yuuri's arms at others.

What a fascinating creature, to be such a strong dancer. No wonder his skating is so ethereal and beautiful.

They pause after several songs and grab some water, collapsing against a wall together with smiling laughter. Yuuri can't keep his eyes off Viktor, and Viktor can't help but show off a little, his back straightening beneath Yuuri's attention. He wonders what Yuuri would do if he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Or his lips. Viktor isn't picky.

(It's a lie. He wants to kiss Yuuri's mouth until it's flushed and pink.)

"Tonight has been lovely. Thank you for dancing with me, Yuuri." Viktor lifts Yuuri's hand and raises it for a kiss. Yuuri inhales softly, trembling slightly, and those dark eyes fix upon him with some unknown emotion, making a shiver run through Viktor. He holds Yuuri's gaze for a long moment, fighting every urge that tells him to throw Yuuri over his shoulders and disappear upstairs with him.

Then Yuuri does something that stuns Viktor to his core. He turns his hand over in Viktor's grip, revealing his inner wrist for Viktor to scent.

Viktor's lips part against Yuuri's skin -- his _scent._ He stares at Yuuri, not believing his senses. Beneath the fading scent blockers and Yuuri's sweet scent is the ripe, fragrant richness of _desire_ , which Viktor can recognize in an instant. Yuuri bites down on his lip but doesn't look away, his eyes flashing with determination.

Never has an invitation been clearer.

"I can't," Viktor whispers as his heart breaks, the words dancing over the sublime scent on Yuuri's skin. All at once, Yuuri's determination crumbles into horror and dismay and rejection, and Viktor can smell it the second Yuuri's scent goes sour. He shakes his head quickly, holding on when Yuuri tries to tug his hand away. Thankfully, nobody is close enough to hear their whispered conversation. "No, not like that. I would have you in an instant, sweetheart. My rut will begin very soon, and I can't..."

The humiliation in Yuuri's eyes vanishes, replaced by liquid fire. "Can't what? If, if it's me --"

"It's not you -- rather, it _is_ you. I would give anything to be with you, but it's my _rut._ It lasts for days. You fly home tomorrow." So does he, for that matter. Something to deal with later.

Yuuri is silent for a long moment. He curls his fingers in Viktor's grip, nails scraping his skin, while his other hand clenches into a fist at his side. He meets Viktor's eyes again. "I don't care. I can change the flight."

"I don't want to hurt you." Yuuri only stares at him, eyes blazing, but Viktor cannot give in. He feels wretched, and the emotion is strange to him; he has never felt so clumsy with his emotions before. Usually his charm handles situations like this perfectly, but with Yuuri, Viktor cannot help but fumble for sanity. He doesn't know what to say, to convince Yuuri of his worth and still protect him. 

He tries again. "I've already delayed it a week --"

"I'm not going to let you go," Yuuri says fiercely. "You looked at me. You _saw_ me. You've been chasing me all week, and I'm -- I'm not afraid. Please, Viktor. Please... whatever it takes, please, I'll do anything."

Viktor says nothing. Everything in his mind is telling him this is improper, wrong, disgraceful -- he shouldn't be taking advantage of a younger skater, much less a _fan_ , on the last night of Worlds, despite wanting him so badly. Everything in his body is telling him this is _right_ , that Yuuri wants him just as much, that the media storm and travel plans and all of his protests do not matter at all.

Yuuri wants him.

Viktor twists his hand to pull Yuuri close, leaning in to whisper into his ear. Yuuri shivers against him, his hand gripping Viktor's jacket tightly.

"How fast can you pack?"

Viktor wrangles two things out of Yuuri before he leaves the party alone: Yuuri's phone number, and the softest kiss Viktor has ever received, barely a touch on his lips before Yuuri is gone. Viktor sweeps his hand through his hair, resisting the urge to pace, and sets off to find Yakov.

The conversation goes about as well as he expects. Yakov is irritated at the inconvenience but understanding. He promises to handle the media, the excuses, and Yuuri's coach, and with that well in hand, Viktor takes the next step of his plan, which is to speak to the concierge.

Thankfully, one of the heat suites is available, and Viktor wastes no time in booking it for the next five days. The staff are perfectly polite and smiling, though Viktor has little doubt that this will end up on a news website within a day. He doesn't care. Hotel reservations in hand, Viktor disappears upstairs to his room and throws everything into his bags as fast as he can, then texts Yuuri the new room number.

Yuuri replies with a simple _okay,_ followed by _give me thirty minutes_. Viktor takes a deep breath, then heads to the elevator.

Twenty minutes later, Viktor stands alone in a sterile room, scowling down at the bed.

He doesn't know what would make Yuuri most comfortable, so he went with everything. Every pillow and blanket has been piled on the bed, along with half the contents of Viktor's suitcase. After a moment of contemplation, his jacket and tie join the pile, as they still carry Yuuri's sweet scent. Viktor hopes the nest will please Yuuri, but he has no idea if it will help. The medication has all but faded, his trousers tight with arousal from all the fantasies Viktor has been avoiding while preparing the room.

Yuuri promised to contact his coach. He also promised Viktor that he is taking birth control, which is a relief, because Viktor has little desire to bother with condoms during ruts. He had intended to ask downstairs, but Yuuri had answered the silent question with a blush, saying he didn't mind what Viktor preferred, because he was already on the pill.

Viktor has no reason to hold back.

The fridge is filled with water and instant meals. Plain ones, but Viktor doesn't care; he plans to order as much expensive takeout as he can get his hands on. If he had prepared for this, he would have bought Yuuri several gifts, but as it is, he only has himself.

He hopes that is enough.

Viktor goes stiff when someone knocks on the door. He whirls on his heel and stalks to the entrance, throwing the door open with wide eyes. Yuuri stands there alone, still wearing his suit, a heavy suitcase sitting at his side. He meets Viktor's stare, hesitant but determined, and that is all Viktor needs.

Viktor grabs him and hauls him inside. The suitcase clatters to the ground as the door slams closed, Yuuri's back hitting the wall as Viktor pushes him against the nearest surface. His hands are already busy with buttons and belts and zippers, while Yuuri whimpers into his mouth, his fingers twisting in Viktor's hair.

"I'm sorry," Viktor breathes between kisses, as he pushes Yuuri's shirt apart and sweeps his hands over soft skin. Yuuri is fit and slim, hot beneath Viktor's hands, and he smells divine, like everything Viktor has ever craved. He kisses his way to Yuuri's neck and sucks a hot mark over his scent gland, resisting the urge to bite. He hasn't earned that right. "I'm being rough, and I am sorry."

Yuuri moans, his hips rolling against the leg Viktor has pushed between his thighs. "It's o-okay. Is, is it already starting?"

Viktor drags his mouth to Yuuri's shoulder, pushing the jacket and shirt down his arms. In no time, he has Yuuri half-naked, and he rewards him by scraping his teeth over Yuuri's sensitive collarbone. "Started as soon as I scented you earlier. You smell so good..."

He smells it then -- something hot and musky and slick. Yuuri goes red and pushes away from him, but Viktor merely follows the movement, petting Yuuri's arms soothingly.

"Sorry," Yuuri whispers, turning his face away. Viktor kisses his cheek.

"Don't be, you're too lovely. Already wet for me, just like I've been hard for you," Viktor croons, and Yuuri's face turns even redder, before he slowly looks up at Viktor, his eyes bright with apprehension and desire.

"Really? For... me?"

Viktor takes a step forward, bracing his arms on either side of Yuuri's head against the door. Yuuri lets out a little gasp as their bodies press together, the evidence of Viktor's desire throbbing against his hip. A smile curls across Viktor's lips at the way Yuuri's gaze drops to the scant space between them, the sweet scent of Yuuri's slick flaring and surrounding them.

"All for you."

"Oh..." Yuuri swallows, and Viktor watches the line of his throat at the motion, wanting to lean in and taste again. He holds himself still for Yuuri, merely letting Yuuri feel him, but soon Yuuri is squirming against his leg, his face flushed. "V-Viktor, please, I can't --"

"Tell me, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs, rolling his hips slowly. He can feel Yuuri's desire now, and it makes him want to growl, to lean in and claim.

"You smell so _good_ ," Yuuri moans, and Viktor realizes that his own scent blockers have been eroded by his pheromones. "Like -- like everything I have dreamed of. I need it, please, I need you, _alpha_ \--"

Viktor doesn't quite understand what happens next. One moment he has Yuuri against the door, and the next he is kneeling over Yuuri on the bed, panting as he closes his hand around his throbbing cock within his underwear. Half of Yuuri's clothes have disappeared, leaving him in only his unbuttoned shirt and briefs, and he thrashes against the sheets, whimpering as he gazes up at Viktor. His glasses are missing, showing off the rich color of his eyes, and Viktor has never been more aroused.

"Turn over," Viktor says, and his voice is deeper, more guttural. Yuuri lets out a whine, then pushes himself onto his stomach shakily. With the way he trembles, Viktor might suspect fear, except that Yuuri's scent tells the truth of his every emotion, and all of his being is centered on his lust for Viktor.

Yuuri's underwear is damp already. Viktor curls his hands under Yuuri's hips and pulls him up, leaning in to press a kiss to that rich scent soaking the cloth. His lips brush against something soft and slick, and Viktor groans deep in his throat, before dragging Yuuri's briefs down and revealing the soft flesh he craves.

"Viktor -- Viktor, please --"

"Tell me no and I'll stop." Viktor punctuates the low words with a kiss to Yuuri's entrance, and Yuuri sobs.

" _Yes!_ "

Viktor wastes no time. Every lick and suck is a drink of ambrosia. Yuuri whines and pleads and cries, but Viktor can only focus on pleasing him, on pushing his tongue deep into Yuuri and tasting him, devouring him. He has never tasted an omega so sublime, so _wonderful_ , like the sweetest wine. All too soon, shudders wrack through Yuuri, and he lets out a wail that makes Viktor's hair stand on end.

Viktor slows down, gentling his touches and carefully lowering Yuuri to the bed again. He kisses his way up Yuuri's spine, groaning low in his throat as Yuuri merely trembles beneath him, pliant and warm. When he touches a finger to Yuuri's entrance, it opens for him easily, allowing him to push in deeply. Yuuri lets out a muffled whimper.

"Do you like that, Yuuri?"

"More..."

Viktor obeys happily, pausing only briefly to fetch a bottle of lubricant from his bag. He carefully coaxes Yuuri open enough to accept a second finger, watching the way his chest heaves with soft gasps. Yuuri keeps his face hidden in the nest blankets -- in Viktor's shirt, the one he didn't wash yesterday, still full of his scent -- and Viktor doesn't push him. He merely leans down to kiss Yuuri's back, leaving little marks where his tongue wanders, unable to resist the urge to bite him every so often.

As long as he doesn't bite Yuuri's neck, it's fine. Every time he bites down, Yuuri cries out his name, so Viktor doesn't bother stopping.

Soon he has four fingers inside Yuuri -- his sweet, senseless Yuuri, all but riding Viktor's hand as he moans against the clothing bunched under his head. He looks so beautiful lying there beneath Viktor, like he has always belonged in his bed. Viktor longs to take Yuuri home and build a proper nest for him, if not an entire den, filled with gifts to make his omega happy.

Just his instincts talking. Yet Viktor can imagine it now... coming home to Yuuri every day. Skating with him. Spoiling him. He never imagined what a life with an omega bondmate would be like, but... with Yuuri, his fantasies are surprisingly domestic.

Not something Viktor can have... but a nice dream nonetheless.

Finally Yuuri twists to look back at him, his eyes damp with tears, but he looks so beautiful that Viktor can only stare. "Viktor... please, take me? I need you..."

For a moment, Viktor cannot say anything, let alone Yuuri's name. Instead he groans, nearly inaudible but for the way Yuuri stiffens when he hears it, the noise rumbling through him. His omega needs him, and Viktor wants nothing more than to grant his every wish, to take care of him as Yuuri deserves.

He finds the opened lube again and pours it into his hand, reaching down to tug himself out and spread the cool gel. Yuuri watches him with his mouth open, his eyes following each movement, and Viktor wonders what it would be like to sheathe himself into that soft, warm mouth. Perhaps later, when his instincts are not demanding that he lay claim now, and hard.

Viktor gently rolls Yuuri onto his back again, and props his legs up, kneeling between them. Yuuri clenches his hands into the sheets nervously, his eyes wide as he stares up at Viktor. A thought crosses Viktor's mind -- is Yuuri a virgin? -- but the way Yuuri arches a moment later lays waste to that suspicion. Viktor shudders and pushes Yuuri's legs further apart, gazing down at him in awe.

"Beautiful," he manages to say. He can barely think past his rising lust, the instincts of his rut threatening to overwhelm him. Despite what the movies say, alphas do not completely lose themselves to their ruts; Viktor knows himself and Yuuri, and he knows right from wrong. If Yuuri ever told him to stop, Viktor would stop himself in a heartbeat. All of his instincts are focused on making his omega happy. He typically spends his four-day ruts in a mixture of hazy pleasure and sleep, in between taking care of his omega partner.

Though Viktor has never considered spoiling his omegas to the extent that he wants to spoil Yuuri. He provides gifts and food every time, but his desires for Yuuri are unprecedented.

He doesn't want to think about what that means. So, he chooses not to think at all, leaning down and guiding himself to Yuuri's hot, slick entrance.

"If I hurt you, tell me," Viktor whispers. Yuuri nods, his eyes wide as he watches Viktor's face. Viktor glances down, nudging the head of his cock into slick tightness, watching as Yuuri's body slowly swallows him up. He breathes in Yuuri's scent for any hint of fear or pain, but Yuuri only trembles, tiny whimpers falling from his throat as Viktor carefully sheathes himself. He wonders if he will even fit -- Yuuri is so slim, reminding him again of Yuuri's age. Only four years younger than him and already fifth at Worlds.

Yuuri lets out a weak moan when Viktor bottoms out inside him, his eyelashes fluttering. Viktor lifts a hand to stroke his cheek.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Yuuri's face turns pink at the nickname. "Full," he breathes, opening his eyes halfway. He looks delirious, and Viktor cannot help the flash of smugness that he put that look on Yuuri's face. "Never been so full before..."

Viktor tries and fails not to preen at that. Yuuri's lips twitch upwards with a smile, less shy than his other smiles, something new for Viktor to savor. With trembling hands, Yuuri reaches up to touch Viktor's face, drawing him down for a kiss. Viktor gives him what he wants, letting Yuuri get used to how Viktor feels inside him.

"Let me know when," Viktor murmurs, kissing those soft lips until his mouth is tingling.

Yuuri makes a noise. "When?"

Viktor blinks and pulls away slightly, confused. "When you want me to move."

"Oh. Oh!" Yuuri's face flushes beautifully. "I, um... okay. Anytime is fine. It feels good..."

Viktor suppresses a frown. His suspicion comes back for a moment, but surely Yuuri has experience, right? Simply bad experience. "What kind of brutish alphas have you been with?" he whispers, kissing the side of Yuuri's face to hide his worry and jealousy. Any alpha who has had Yuuri and mistreated him should hope they never meet him.

That kind of response should scare him. Viktor has never felt _jealous_ over anybody before. Yet Viktor merely buries the emotion, as he has always done when it comes to his instincts. He would rather focus on taking care of Yuuri. 

Yuuri deserves the best experience Viktor can give him. Slowly, Viktor slides halfway out of him, then back in, groaning into Yuuri's ear at the way he clenches around him, slick and hot. Has any omega ever felt so good to him?

Yuuri lets out an embarrassed noise and turns his face into Viktor's neck, shuddering beneath him. Viktor smiles softly and kisses Yuuri's ear, admiring how hot it feels against his lips. "No matter. I will make you forget them."

"Impossi--ahh!"

Words no longer exist between them, as Viktor moves with surety, sheathing himself inside Yuuri over and over, drawing out noises that make his head spin. Yuuri cries out beautifully, calling Viktor's name and _yes_ and a slur of Japanese that Viktor cannot hope to understand, but he knows the meaning. In reply, Viktor leaves sweet Russian endearments on Yuuri's skin between kisses and nips of his teeth. If they are more intimate than he intended, then Yuuri will never know.

Having Yuuri in his arms like this fulfills a part of Viktor that never feels satisfaction during his ruts. He can protect Yuuri here; he has an easily defensible room, he has the ability to secure any supplies they may need, and he has Yuuri, willing and begging his name. Viktor drops another kiss on Yuuri's lips, beginning to move harder within him, which makes Yuuri choke out his name in a moan.

"V-Viktooorr..."

Viktor pulls back a little so that he can watch Yuuri's face. Yuuri has his eyes closed tightly, his mouth open as he pants and whimpers, his neck and chest already littered with bite marks and hickeys. Viktor admires the marks for a moment, a purr thrumming through his chest, which makes Yuuri's eyes snap open. The sound of a content alpha affects any who hear it, but most of all omegas. Viktor smiles, satisfied.

Yuuri drags his gaze up, swallowing. "A-alpha."

"You're doing so well," Viktor croons, sliding deep into Yuuri once more and watching his face light up with pleasure. "I knew as soon as I saw you that you would be perfect. As if you were made for my cock..."

"Sh-shut up, don't talk like that," Yuuri whines, meeting Viktor's eyes. His entire face and chest are flushed from exertion, his erection straining between them. Viktor lets out another deep rumble, pleased when Yuuri gasps and throws his head back. He takes the invitation and kisses Yuuri's neck over his scent gland, then opens his mouth and drags his tongue across the skin, tasting him.

Yuuri scrambles to get closer to him, letting go of the sheets and reaching up to grip Viktor's arms, his back. Viktor leans in close so that Yuuri can hold onto him, content to stay close so that he can continue kissing Yuuri's neck.

A few moments later, pain races across Viktor's back, sharp and brief, and Viktor grins when he realizes that Yuuri has left marks of his own. He slows his thrusts and rolls into Yuuri again, hitting that sweet spot, and is rewarded when Yuuri drags his nails down Viktor's back again. Smug, he focuses on that spot over and over until Yuuri is wailing his name.

Heat erupts between them as Yuuri collapses into a shuddering mess a second time, spilling over his stomach and letting out a faint whimper that has Viktor sitting up with worry. Yuuri gasps at the movement, while Viktor looks over him carefully, his every instinct attuned to Yuuri's scent, seeking any distress.

The low, worried rumble in his throat catches Yuuri's attention, and he opens his eyes.

"'m fine," Yuuri breathes, reaching for Viktor's hand as he pants. "Just... never came so hard before. It's okay, Viktor."

"Are you sure? We can take a break."

"You need to come, right? For... the knot..." Yuuri's face turns red again at his own words, but he holds Viktor's gaze, moving his hand to rest over his sticky lower stomach and pushing down. Viktor groans at the pressure, his cock throbbing within Yuuri.

"I can wait for a minute. I do not want to overwhelm you."

Yuuri stays quiet for a moment, his dark eyes puzzling through something as he catches his breath. Viktor holds still for him, despite the urge to continue moving, holding true to his words. After a few moments, Yuuri lets out a long breath, and his body visibly relaxes. He gives Viktor a small smile. "I thought... that this would be different. That you would be different. Mind lost and horny."

"There will be some of that," Viktor says lightly. Inside, his heart sinks a little. That confirms one of his suspicions, that Yuuri has never been with an alpha in a rut. "I'm not a beast, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes go wide. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's fine," Viktor says with a soft laugh. He reaches up to touch Yuuri's face, catching his chin with his thumb and leaning down for a kiss. "It's different for every alpha. There are many different instincts pulling at us, demanding we do certain things. For me, my strongest instinct is to take care of my omega. Protect the nest and children. Guard. Sex is just another way I can make my omega happy."

Yuuri stares up at him as if he has never seen Viktor before. Something in his eyes glimmers, like a spark of joy, before Yuuri is seizing upward and kissing Viktor hard. Yuuri rolls his hips up, whimpering as he clenches around Viktor, and Viktor groans, unable to hold himself back any longer. He slides an arm under Yuuri and begins to thrust again, his other hand moving to grip Yuuri's leg, leaving little fingerprint bruises on his knee.

Heat builds between them. Viktor can feel his knot beginning to swell, that urge to _mate_ burning at the base of his spine. Yuuri's mouth is hot against his tongue, whimpers spilling from his throat each time Viktor gives him air, arms tight around his shoulders. Viktor can feel his fingernails again, and it drives him to move faster, harder, until Yuuri is clenching around him and Viktor sees stars.

He begins to come, and it feels like relief. He gasps Yuuri's name and breaks the kiss, burying his face in Yuuri's neck to breathe him in, his hips shuddering. His knot swells, and Yuuri's cries cut off with a gasp, his scent shifting a little. Viktor slows his hips and rumbles in his throat, trying to soothe Yuuri in the most basic way he knows. Slowly, Yuuri relaxes, while Viktor struggles to regain sanity.

He finds himself petting Yuuri's hair as they lay together, his knot binding them. When Viktor lifts his head, he finds tears on Yuuri's face, and his heart skips a beat.

"No, no, don't cry, sweetheart. Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

"'m fine." Yuuri smiles softly at him, cupping a hand to Viktor's cheek. "It's perfect. You are perfect. I feel so full..."

"Okay," Viktor breathes, slowly relaxing. "It will not be long. Just relax, and I'll pull out soon."

Yuuri makes a little moue at that, but he stays calm for Viktor, nuzzling into his hand as Viktor pets him and murmurs soft nothings. His eyes keep filling with tears, which threatens to send Viktor into a panic, but Yuuri keeps murmuring _I'm fine_ to him, and his scent is filled with happiness and satisfaction.

At last Viktor's knot disappears, and he gently slides out of Yuuri, groaning at the feeling of losing that glorious, tight heat. Yuuri moans at the same time, letting go of Viktor when he sits up, which gives Viktor a perfect view of his exhausted body, legs splayed on either side of Viktor, his entrance seeping Viktor's thick seed. Yuuri blinks up at Viktor with dark, damp eyes, his hair plastered to his forehead, marks all over his neck and chest.

A deep thrill of satisfaction burrows itself into Viktor's chest, and he smiles. "Beautiful," he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Yuuri again. Yuuri welcomes him with open arms.

~*~

The next three days pass slowly. Viktor never quite loses himself to lust, but his mind remains in a haze despite his best efforts.

The sex is fantastic. No one has ever responded to him so well, nor aroused Viktor so thoroughly. He spends every moment he can worshipping Yuuri, from eating him out to leaving kisses and bite marks on creamy thighs and the perfect curve of his backside. When he is lost in rut, Yuuri is willing to do whatever Viktor wants, though he never lets Viktor go too far. He is perfect in every way.

In the downtime, Viktor takes care of every detail. He makes sure that they both stay hydrated and well fed. He cleans Yuuri after every round of sex, even ordering more lube and some special lotion to ease the burn of having Viktor's cock inside him so often. He calls for ridiculously expensive takeout to be delivered to the room, covering every dish and utensil with his own scent before sharing the sumptuous meals with Yuuri. He even takes care of Yuuri's plane ticket, arguing with the airline for almost an hour until they comply with his request to put Yuuri into first class on the shortest flight back to Detroit. Viktor pays for the upgrade, of course.

Yuuri protests, but Viktor asserts his will with determination. He is the one forcing Yuuri to delay his trip home, jeopardizing his schooling and career. Yuuri insists he doesn't care, but once Viktor finds out that Yuuri is in college and missing classes, his guilt almost drives him to sending Yuuri home immediately, rut or not.

"I'm not leaving you, and if you kick me out, I will come back in through the window," Yuuri tells him furiously. Viktor doesn't complain after that, but he does send several texts to Yakov asking for an official letter to excuse Yuuri from class.

Yuuri spends most of his time watching Viktor, quiet in a way Viktor isn't used to from his omega partners. He is still shy, perhaps starstruck even, but he reassures Viktor that everything he does is amazing, thanking him with a smile each time Viktor spoils him. He spends some time on his phone texting his coach, which nearly drives Viktor to distraction, except he does the same thing with Yakov, since both of their coaches had to fly back to their respective countries.

While Yuuri rests, Viktor plans.

Yuuri is the best omega partner Viktor has ever had. He isn't afraid to argue with Viktor when he doesn't like something. They suit each other very well mentally and physically -- especially physically. No other omega has ever taken Viktor so well. Yuuri doesn't simply obey him, though he relinquishes control when Viktor needs him to give in. When the situation calls for it, Yuuri asserts himself in a manner that has Viktor's instincts crooning _this is a good mate_.

Viktor knows they cannot mate, though. They each have their own career, plus Yuuri has his schooling. They have completely separate lives in separate countries, and Viktor has no intention of going to America to train. He doubts Yuuri wants to uproot his life to come be with Viktor. Someday they will face each other on the ice again... and Viktor doesn't want that to be the only time he ever gets to see Yuuri.

He unleashes his idea on the last day of his rut.

Dinner was delivered almost an hour ago, though Viktor was busy at the time, his mouth occupied with bringing Yuuri to orgasm. With the helpful application of a microwave, Viktor reheated their food and laid out everything on the bed, then carefully positioned Yuuri how he wanted him.

Yuuri didn't really understand cockwarming. More than once, he has woken up with Viktor swollen inside him, holding back from moving until Yuuri was conscious enough to give consent. Viktor tried to explain it -- just being inside Yuuri was enough for him, but it took some time to ease Yuuri into accepting the simple comfort of resting together, Viktor inside Yuuri. 

Despite his misgivings, Yuuri has become quite fond of the pastime. Viktor loves sitting inside him, waiting for Yuuri to give him the okay to move. The resulting sex is always amazing. Sometimes, Yuuri will pass out afterwards or even during their sex, too overwhelmed to keep going. Other times he simply enjoys the intimacy, curling up in Viktor’s arms and allowing quiet conversations. 

Such as now, when he is perfectly seated on Viktor's cock, leaning heavily against his chest while Viktor brings morsels of food to his mouth. Yuuri punctuates each bite with a little kiss to Viktor's fingers, and he has to resist acting upon that. Right now is for relaxing while they wait for Yuuri to recover.

"I've been thinking," Viktor says, just as he earns another kiss with a bite of fruit. Yuuri makes a questioning noise, turning his head to look at Viktor. He cannot resist kissing Yuuri's cheek. "I've been thinking that after this week, I would like to see you again."

Yuuri's chewing slows, and he stays quiet for a moment after he swallows. "What do you mean?"

Viktor takes a deep breath and gathers his courage. "Will you be my rut partner for all time, Yuuri? And I would like to be your heat partner. Whatever other agreements you have for your heats, I ask that you end them, and let me fulfill that duty."

Yuuri stares at him.

Viktor swallows, sweat prickling his brow. He rushes on. "I will pay for everything. I will fly to you every time, or pay for your tickets. You won't want for anything. I will make sure it doesn't interrupt your training or classes again. It won't be rushed like this, I'll do it properly, and --"

"Yes," says Yuuri, blinking once.

Viktor stops. Now he is the one staring. "What?"

"Yes, I will be your partner. All the time. I -- I can't leave Detroit, I have a scholarship at my university, but... I can meet you. You don't have to pay, I will work and pay for the trips myself --"

"No, I will pay for everything," Viktor says firmly, a smile erupting on his face. "You... really? You will be my partner?"

Yuuri's cheeks slowly turn pink, something in his gaze softening. "Yeah. If... if you will have me, Viktor."

Viktor kisses him in reply, overwhelmed with fierce joy, his instincts to keep Yuuri beside him purring in triumph. Though he cannot have Yuuri as a mate -- not right now, not when he is at the height of his career, and Yuuri has his own life -- Viktor can have him during the times that matter. Everything else is secondary to making sure Yuuri is happy.

He pulls away after a long moment, leaving Yuuri a little overwhelmed, opening dark eyes with a dazed expression. The smile Yuuri gives him makes Viktor's heart clench, and he happily returns to feeding him, his cock giving a sharp throb within Yuuri. He resists, though.

Yuuri speaks up after a few moments of peaceful quiet, pushing Viktor's hand down before he can bring up another bite. "You don't need to worry about other alphas. I don't have any other partners."

Viktor blinks and lowers his hand, setting the food down and nudging the plate away. "No other partners? What about your heats?"

Yuuri's face turns pink. He doesn't meet Viktor's eyes, shifting nervously and letting out a little gasp as Viktor shifts inside him. "I spend them alone."

"Alone? But..."

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, visibly torn, then pushes back against Viktor pointedly. Viktor inhales at the sudden movement, then shakes his head of his rising desire and wraps his hands around Yuuri's hips, stilling him. He can tell that Yuuri is trying to distract him, but this is an important conversation. He needs to know.

"Yuuri, wait. What do you mean, you spend them alone? Have you..."

Yuuri turns his head away. Viktor stares at the curve of his ear, turning steadily darker, as Yuuri's scent shifts again. He doesn't need to see Yuuri's face to know that he feels embarrassment. Over... not having a partner?

Over not having _any_ partner.

"You were a virgin," Viktor breathes, and Yuuri flinches. The way his scent sours is all Viktor needs to confirm the suspicions he had all but forgotten.

When Viktor lifts Yuuri's hips, pulling him off his cock, Yuuri lets out a cry and twists, reaching for him.

"Wait, Viktor, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! Don't make me leave, I'll --"

Viktor lays him down on the bed and leans over him, cutting him off with a kiss that leaves them both breathless. He hears something break and realizes vaguely that he has shoved the plates off the bed, but he cares little for the mess, only for the desolate expression on Yuuri's face. He gives Yuuri another soft kiss, then lifts his legs and slides into him once more, watching Yuuri arch against the sheets with wild eyes.

"I am not mad, sweetheart. I am sad that I didn't get to treat you to the perfect first time. Your first rut, and it was with a horny alpha who bent you in half and fucked you blind... I am surprised you're still here. How could I be mad? You have been perfect this whole time. I feel lucky that out of all the alphas in the world who must have panted after you, you chose me."

Yuuri blinks tears away, staring up at him in shock. He lets out a cry when Viktor thrusts into him again, moaning and struggling to catch his breath. "But... you're the only one I ever looked at! The only one I... ahh!"

Viktor grins, his triumph almost vicious in how satisfied he feels at those words. He kisses the inside of Yuuri's knee, over one of the bruises he left. "Good," he purrs, before pushing Yuuri's legs apart and setting a firm pace, aiming for Yuuri's sweet spot.

Yuuri _keens_. He grabs onto the sheets beneath him, his voice rising in a wail as Viktor pounds into him. Viktor doesn't blink, nor does he take his eyes from Yuuri's blissful expression. This feels like more than a simple rut; like fate has drawn him to Yuuri's arms. Has someone ever affected him so strongly?

He cannot remember. He cannot imagine anyone ever will again.

Neither of them lasts long. At last, Viktor buries himself inside Yuuri and lets go, closing his eyes tightly as he holds Yuuri in place, one hand pumping Yuuri's aching cock as he spasms around Viktor. With a low moan, Viktor leans down to wrap himself around Yuuri, kissing what skin he can reach as Yuuri trembles against him.

As Viktor's knot swells, Yuuri presses soft kisses to his hair and face, murmuring his name over and over. The intimacy threatens to make Viktor cry, and he hides his face in Yuuri's neck, his refuge against his emotions. His lips find Yuuri's scent gland, and he aches to bite him, to claim him properly, but he knows he cannot.

Not yet.

"Viktor," Yuuri whispers, catching Viktor's attention. Long fingers slide through his hair, drawing his face up. He meets Yuuri's eyes hesitantly. Yuuri smiles softly. "You were the perfect first for me. I couldn't have imagined it any other way."

Viktor softens. He catches Yuuri's hand and kisses his palm, from his fingers to his inner wrist, smiling as Yuuri lets out a broken noise. His scent has never been sweeter. Viktor will cherish this memory, for as long as he can. "I'm relieved. At least I gave you that much."

"Viktor..."

Viktor sighs softly, holding Yuuri's hand to his cheek. "I can't promise you anything now. You have your degree to finish, and I have my career. But... for now, you are mine, and I am yours, when it comes to this." Viktor presses down on Yuuri's stomach, full of his seed and cock, and Yuuri whines in the back of his throat, his eyes glittering. "Someday, though... I will make another promise to you. I hope you will wait for that day."

"I'll wait forever," Yuuri whispers, before wrapping his arm around Viktor's neck and pulling him close. They kiss, and it feels like the promise they will not yet say, like love and life aren't that far away.

~*~

Five years is a long time, but Viktor and Yuuri make it work. Every four months, Viktor flies out to Detroit, or Yuuri travels to St. Petersburg, and he spends four days locked inside an apartment, bedding Yuuri every way he can during his rut. Every six months, Viktor flies to Detroit and spends seven days spoiling Yuuri for every moment of his heat.

They talk a lot between ruts and heats and competitions. Viktor texts Yuuri every day, sending him pictures of Makkachin or complaining about Yakov, and in return, Yuuri sends him pictures of food and Vicchan, his adorable toy poodle.

Yuuri trains hard in America, and Viktor does the same in Russia, knowing that Yuuri intends to skate against him at the GPF and Worlds. Skating competitions become chances to show off their skills to each other. They spend practices flirting and grinning over silly declarations, determined to win against one another. Everyone remarks on how close they are; more than one jealous eye is turned on Viktor, Yuuri, or both. Viktor cares little for the judgement of those who do not understand.

All the while, he waits, and he plans.

Yuuri has to take an extra semester to finish his degree, which gives Viktor one more season on the ice. He debates hiding his decision, but he ends up talking it out with Yuuri one time during a trip to Detroit, when his rut blocker actually cancels his rut completely. With the hotel already paid for, Viktor and Yuuri speak for a long time about their future, their careers, and their intentions for each other. The conversation is difficult but well worth it.

It makes the following year apart easier to deal with.

After Viktor wins gold at Worlds in Tokyo, with Yuuri points away at silver, he retires and becomes Yuuri's coach, moving to Hasetsu to train and live with Yuuri. The day after the press conference, he drops to his knees in front of Yuutopia and presents Yuuri with a gold ring. He is rewarded with a tremulous smile.

"Yes, yes, yes," Yuuri whispers, falling into his arms and kissing him over and over, his scent filled with joy and love. Viktor's fingers tremble as he puts the ring on Yuuri's finger -- and he is stunned silent when Yuuri pulls out a second gold ring.

"I bought it months ago," Yuuri mumbles. Viktor eyes him suspiciously, and Yuuri turns red and avoids his gaze. As he slides the ring onto Viktor's finger, he exhales and lifts his eyes. "Before the GPF, when I won gold against you. I thought... it would be perfect, like a good luck charm."

"It is," Viktor says with a smile, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a homage to _Strut_ by Adam Lambert. Thank you to Athra and Meri for betaing! And a special shout-out to Meri for Knot-Now™ ❤️
> 
> Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
